


Sans Jacket

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex?, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Sans really likes when you wear his jacket.A lot of fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.The reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Sans Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be editing this later, so if anyone sees any mistakes please feel free to point them out for me. Thanks!

You slid open the closet door, looking for a sweatshirt to wear; it was a chilly morning for it being close to fall, one that gave you a slight shiver. You searched through the hangers of shirts and jackets, fingers grazing something soft and thick. You pulled the hanger out, revealing Sans' thick blue jacket with a slightly grayed fuzzy interior. With a smile, you slid the warm coat over your body, snuggling into it as you walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast.

  
You went about the kitchen preparing pancake batter, reminiscing of the time Frisk and Papyrus had their little pancake challenge. You warmed the griddle, turning to slice some fruit to go with breakfast while it preheated. When the light went off you dipped out a ladleful of batter, the sizzling sound pleasant to your ears. Soon enough the smell of pancakes wafted through the entire apartment.

  
Sans stirred in the bedroom, the smell of breakfast enough to wake him up. He slipped his slippers, stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway, admiring the view before him - you, hair messy while you wore a pair of jogging shorts and his favorite jacket. He watched you for a while before sneaking up behind you and wrapping his bony arms around your waist.

  
You jumped with a small gasp, turning your head to see Sans smiling at you. "Good morning," you hummed, turning back to continue making pancakes.

  
"g'morning," he growled in his sleepy voice. He left a small trail of kisses along your neck before letting you go. He went to the fridge and fetched a bottle of ketchup and a carton of orange juice. "you want some?" He offered, holding it up.

  
You nodded, stacking four pancakes onto a plate for him as you started your own. You were humming a little tune, not quite sure what it was, but somehow knowing that you knew it.

  
Sans leaned up against the counter beside you, drinking from his bottle of ketchup. He swallowed the tangy sauce with an audible 'ah' before noticing the bowl of mixed fruit near the plates, reaching past around you to nab a strawberry.

  
You flipped your pancakes, satisfied with the light golden-brown finish you had gotten. When they were finished you put them on your plate, covering them with syrup and fruit.

  
Sans was already digging into his plate when you sat down, moaning around the mouthful of delicious breakfast. "this is amazing, babe," he said when he swallowed. His grin turning into a smirk, looking you up and down as he studied every inch. "you look stunning in my jacket."

  
You blushed, pushing him playfully as you chewed a bite of pancake. A smile spread on your lips as you saw Sans gazing adoringly at you, his eye lights soft and warm. You could feel butterflies in your stomach, just like you did any other time he looked at you in that way.

  
After breakfast he helped you clean the dishes, every once in a while making a silly pun and causing you to groan but unable to hold back your goofy smile. When the kitchen was clean, he went back to his room, leaving you with a peck on the cheek.

  
Sans came back into the kitchen to see you sipping on your orange juice, browsing through media on your phone. He watched you until you noticed him, looking over and smiling a smile that put the sun to shame. He strolled over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. He could smell his sent on you through the jacket, along with the scent of your body wash.

  
"you really are beautiful, you know that right?" His deep voice sent shivers throughout your entire body. One of his skeletal hands, that you have gotten oh so used to, drifted down to your hip, pulling your back flush against him.

  
You gasped quietly, the outline of his conjured erection pressing up against your rear. You wriggled, drawing out a moan from your boyfriend. You could feel his face buried in your hair, inhaling deeply. Your eyes slipped closed as you got lost in the feeling of rubbing against each other as Sans held you tightly in his strong bony arms.

  
One of his hands tugged down your shorts, also taking time to free his cock from his shorts. He rubbed his member against your ass cheeks, the feeling of magic on skin overwhelmingly arousing as the heat radiating off of him was enough to make you melt in his grip. The hand that had been on your hip slowly slid down to rub your clit gently. His phalange stroking you while his index and middle phalanges slipped inside your entrance, pumping into you slowly.

  
You were turning into a moaning mess, Sans alternating between pumping his phalanges inside you and rubbing his cock against your bare ass. You could feel that he was close, his thrusts getting more erratic and sloppy, and if you were being honest so were you. You felt your legs begin to give out when Sans' thumb phalange pressed on your clit and dragged down. Your eyes screwing shut and your mouth hanging open in a silent scream as you feel yourself clench around him before releasing.

  
Sans' hips were stuttering as he fought to stay standing, his breaths coming out in quick huffs with orgasm quickly approaching. When you wriggled your ass against him one last time, he felt himself fall through the crevices, he came harder than he could ever remember, spilling onto your lower back as he struggled not to collapse. His hands still held you steady as you shook with pleasure.

  
A few minutes passed until he helped you to the counter and cleaned you off, whispering about how amazing you are. He ran his hand through your hair, drawing a sigh from your lips. "even without my jacket you're still gorgeous," he whispered before kissing your lips once more

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
